


Hmmm

by ElSun



Category: birds of prey - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The night is not the beginning.
Relationships: Barbara/Helena
Kudos: 1





	Hmmm

New Gotham 

The night was cool, as she perched on the sill outside of Barbara’s apartment. She had known about what she did and in truth she found her fascinating. Of course she hadn’t let her in on secrect.  
Tonight she left before she had come home. It wasn’t unusual for Helena to be seen around Barbara’s. At least in the early years.  
When the Joker had shot her it was true,Helena had been away. It was her return that had caused for the night out with her mother.  
While the two were out it was then that they were attacked unbeknownst to the crowd and the media. When Selina was stabbed the trio had planned for it.  
She had known for awhile about Helena she was sure after that night...  
Helena had always missed the city. The days she spent being out and about. The night’s atop the El stop had always been full of living something she never cared for.  
As she road underground the world was new the sites of working, sounds of the world. She had been sitting long enough as she exited the train she was aware of the patrons and their was one of them that seemed to not be with the workings of normal society.  
She had planned on visiting the city for something to do, yet work came up again. She knew she would grab him but tonight she wanted to be up.   
This being on the visual of people sucked, a perch was a place to move into her natural state of living however she wasn’t in the mood.   
As she moved thru crowd they had already turned the corner, she had managed to be now standing beside them as the darkness she was her beauty was enough.  
“Hey, so were you headed?”  
“You guys go ahead..”  
The group seemed quite and they slinked of down the street. As she and the young moron continued there way into the dark. She could now smell what she only thought. Death. The scent was always found on those who were killers.  
It only took a second for her to pick him up as she held him she managed to call Oracle. Her mood was foul so she only stayed long enough for the cops to pick him up.  
She had gone back into the darkness and was walking down another street, nowhere really just listening. Not to sounds or words just hearing.  
This was more than the evening had been in many years and yet there was still more. She would be out for at least 4 more crimes but with the lull in the night she knew.  
When she made her way back to the Clock Tower she was sure Barbara would be working but tonight she found her lounging as she went to see if she had fallen asleep.   
She was, it was t out of the norm for her to come crashing down in the night. So she picked her up and put her in her room. As usual her grip was Danm near a python.   
Realizing she wasn’t going to be home tonight she slipped into her bed, a few hours later she was aware of her sitting up and wondering if she knew she had kissed her.  
The End...?


End file.
